


Saviors and Saints

by Easy_Owl



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Eye Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Voyeurism, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Флинт возвращается на корабль поздно ночью, чтобы стать свидетелем того, чего не ожидал увидеть, но в тайне очень желал





	Saviors and Saints

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Saviors and Saints](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754483) by [Carapheonix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carapheonix/pseuds/Carapheonix). 



Все произошло, когда Флинт возвращался на корабль из паба. Было уже поздно и лишь немногие из команды вернулись с берега; те, кто сподобился, уже спали, оставив Билли на вахте.   
Флинт часто обращал внимание на Билли в течении их погони за Уркой. Звук его голоса, его сильные руки, капли пота, скользящие вниз по его прессу, пока он туго натягивал веревку - все это завораживано капитана. Но во взгляде Билли он не видел ни намека на ответный интерес. Флинт давно отказался от затеи заполучить боцмана в свою постель, и, не смотря на все еще преследовавшие его фантазии о влажной от пота коже, прижимавшейся к его собственной в темноте капитанской каюты, не собирался проявлять инициативу.  
  
Подойдя к кораблю, пришвартованному в порту на несколько дней, капитан замер. До его слуха донеслись звуки возни и глухих ударов. Рука метнулась к пистолю, и он заглянул через борт на палубу, готовый выстрелить в незваного гостя, надеясь, что Билли в порядке. Это не был нарушитель, но от этого он не казался более дружелюбным. Тоби, один из членов команды, был впечатан в мачту рукой Билли. Самодовольная ухмылка на его лице остановила Флинта. Он бы легко разрешил их конфликт - нужно было лишь взойти на борт, рявкнуть на подчиненных и одарить осуждающим взглядом. Но если он поможет боцману, Тоби никогда не будет уважать Билли. Поэтому он уселся поудобнее, ожидая пока их спор разрешится.  
  
\- Вот так, Билли-бой, - хрипло произнес Тоби. - Я знал, что тебе надо было выпустить пар.  
  
Флинт нахмурившись наблюдал, как мужчина пониже скользит рукой по бицепцу Билли к его плечу. Бонс, шумно дыша, прогнулся в спине, выдохнул раздраженно, и склонился вперед, используя свое преимущество в росте и силе, чтобы болезненно прижать Тоби обратно к мачте. Тоби тихо застонал, стискивая пальцами его плечи до синяков.  
  
\- Что ж, мне тоже нужно, - с трудом выговорил Тоби. - Так что, опускайся на колени.  
\- Здесь? - Билли огляделся по сторонам, но не обернулся. - Капитан должен скоро вернуться.  
\- А ты бы и рад был, да? Хотел бы, чтобы он смотрел? Ну извиняй, Билл, уже довольно поздно. Похоже, твой капитан останется ночевать на берегу. Так что, на колени. Живо.  
  
С трудом сглотнув, капитан потрясенно наблюдал как Билли тяжело бухнулся на колени. Тоби опустил руки на его голову, потирая пальцами кожу в грубой ласке, пока Бонс торопливо развязывал его штаны. Затем Билли, должно быть, обхватил его рукой, потому что мужчина запрокинул голову, широко ухмыляясь в звездное небо.  
  
Билли, сгорбившись, склонил голову, а Тоби на мгновение крепко зажмурил глаза. Его резкие вздохи стали перемежаться короткими стонами и проклятьями, когда голова Билли пришла в движение. Бонс ухватился за бедра партнера, приподнимая, вынуждая того подняться на цыпочки, дабы не сутулиться в процессе. Тоби застонал, скользнув глубже в рот Билли.  
  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал! - Тоби обхватил руками шею парня, насаживая его глубже на свой член. - Я чувствую твою глотку, Билли. Господи боже! Вот так, да. Заглоти меня поглубже. Молодец. Вот так, правильно, впусти меня. Твой голос будет завтра по-блядски хриплым, и все поймут чем ты занимался. Они узнают, как ты отсасывал мне, стоя тут на коленях.  
  
Флинт почувствовал, как его член заинтересованно шевельнулся и увеличился размерах. Он закрыл глаза и оперся спиной о борт. Что ж, очевидно, Билли интересуется не только женщинами, как он думал раньше. Если только это не он там посреди палубы прямо сейчас...  
Тихий протяжный стон заставил Флинта вскинуть голову и увидеть, как Билли, усилив хватку, насаживается еще глубже. Тоби опустил глаза, наблюдая, как часть его исчезает в глубине рта Билли, как его губы плотно обхватывают основание члена. Это зрелище породило новый поток брани и похвалы.  
Флинт легко мог вообразить себе эту картину и взгляд Билли: парень смотрел бы ему в глаза так же пристально, как и всегда; и его горячий рот, то впускающий в самое горло, то отстраняющийся на секунду, чтобы провести языком, и снова снова впустить. Джеймс глухо застонал и осознал, что сжимает себя через ткань штанов.  
  
Влажные звуки наполняли воздух, и, наконец, словно спустя несколько часов, Тоби напрягся всем телом, прижав кулак ко рту, глуша собственные стоны удовольствия. Мгновение спустя он расслабился и снова взглянул вниз, на Билли.  
  
\- Вот так, давай, проглоти все и вылижи меня начисто. Да, хороший мальчик, - шептал Тоби.  
  
Еще мгновение - Билли отстраняется, и он глядит на него с ухмылкой.  
  
\- Полагаю, теперь твоя очередь.  
  
Флинт сжал себя крепче, ожидая, что теперь Тоби преклонит колени, ожидая услышать рваные вздохи, срывающиеся с покрасневших и припухших губ Бонса, увидеть, как он закатывает глаза от удовольствии. Но вместо этого Тоби приспустил свои штаны, а Билли поднялся в полный рост. Тоби склонился, облокачиваясь о бочку поблизости, и обернулся, чтобы увидеть голодный взгляд Бонса.  
  
"Черт возьми!" - успел подумать Флинт, когда Билли, распустив шнуровку на штанах, высвободил возбужденный орган.  
Выглядел он... весьма пропорционально. Капитан облизал губы и тяжело сглотнул; да у него же челюсть отвалится после одного раунда с таким длинным и толстым членом. Доводов против, впрочем, у него не нашлось...  
  
Тоби, изогнувшись, протянул Билли флакончик с маслом. У Флинта был прекрасный обзор, и он видел, как Билли смазал пальцы, как резко двигал рукой, распределяя остатки масла по своему члену. Капитан снова обхватил себя через ткань штанов, перенимая чужой ритм на несколько движений, прежде чем заставить себя остановиться. Билли тем временем водил скользким пальцем по краям ануса Тоби. Мужчина застонал и толкнулся назад, захватывая кончик указательного пальца за мгновение до того, как боцман, ухватив его за бедро, заставил замереть на месте.  
  
\- Чтоб тебя черти драли, Билли! Давай уже! Черт, я целый день этого ждал, так что шевелись уже и засади мне свой длинный твердый...  
  
Билли оборвал его речь, протолкнув палец внутрь на всю длину, проворачивая кисть до тех пор пока Тоби не дернулся вновь, зайдясь стоном.  
  
\- Да, черт, вот здесь. Да, да, да... Чтоб тебя, Бонс, давай уже!  
\- Заткнись, - его глубокий и хриплый голос заставил Флинта вздрогнуть. - Или ты хочешь, чтобы кто-нибудь проснулся и увидел, как ты стелешься подо мной, умоляя, словно шлюха из борделя?  
  
Тоби издал придушенный звук, когда Билли безжалостно надавил пальцем на простату. Флинт окинул взглядом доки, убеждаясь, что они все так же безлюдны. Повернувшись обратно, он увидел, как Бонс добавляет еще один палец в порозовевшее отверстие, проталкивая оба до основания. Тоби согдогнулся всем телом, а Билли усмехнулся, позволив ему двигаться, насаживаться на пальцы самостоятельно, вздрагивая и давясь стонами.  
  
Флинт двигал кулаком по члену в том же ритме, позволив себе скользить взглядом по спине Билли, смотреть, как движутся под кожей мыщцы. Он стиснул челюсти, удерживая рвущиеся из горла стоны.  
Билли вынул пальцы, как только ему стало казаться, что Тоби близок к отключке; легкая усмешка скользнула по его губам в ответ на раздавшийся стон разочарования.  
  
\- Все еще хочешь, Тоби? Скажи да.  
\- Да, тупой ты уб... ох, бооже, да, - бормотал он, пока Бонс насаживал его на себя.  
  
Флинт его не осуждал. Вид длинного толстого члена, изчезающего в уже покрасневшем тугом отверстии, заставил его двигать рукой быстрее и упустить сорвавшийся с губ стон. Флинт замер, Билли тоже. Боцман отыскал его взглядом, и темно-синие глаза потрясенно расширились. Тоби зашипел, подаваясь назад, насаживаясь сильнее на член Бонса, заставив того рыкнуть.  
Билли проследил взглядом за рукой Флинта, сжимавшей член, и, посмотрев капитану в глаза, облизал свои все еще припухшие губы и отвернулся, толкаясь бедрами вперед. Приглушенные стоны обоих мужчин вызвали у Бонса улыбку. Флинт сглотнул, снова скрещивая с ним взгляд, пока он вбивался в Тоби, прятавшего крики наслаждения в собственных ладонях.  
  
Флинт без труда поддерживал темп Билли и чувствовал как дрожат колени, когда Бонс смотрел ему в глаза, не прекращая трахать Тоби. Билли замедлился, заметив, что Тоби готов кончить, толчки стали медленнее и глубже; Тоби извивался под ним, стремясь поймать ускользающий экстаз. Бонс перехватывал его руку каждый раз, когда он тянулся вниз, чтобы дотронуться до себя. Билли полностью вышел из него, вытягивая хриплый стон из Тоби и задушенный вздох у Флинта, чей взгляд был прикован к члену Билли, с которого на палубу капала смазка.  
  
\- Блядь, Билли, трахни меня! Ну же! Возьми меня, так, чтобы я даже ходить завтра нормально не мог, ну давай же! Трахни так, чтобы даже капитан заметил!  
\- Заткнись, - повторил он, наблюдая за тем, как Флинт шарахнулся со своего места в тень после слов Тоби.  
  
Улыбаясь, Билли уселся на бочку, притягивая Тоби к себе на колени, разворачивая его спиной к Флинту. Тоби терся о его член, стараясь снова насадиться; Билли сжал его бедро, побуждая замереть. Второй рукой он поманил Флинта из тени обратно. Тот вернулся на место, наблюдая, как Бонс, придерживая свой член, медленно проникает в Тоби, запрокинувшего голову с протяжным стоном.  
Билли снова остановил руку мужчины, тянувшегося к себе, и не сводил глаз с капитана, наблюдая за его реакцией. Бонс завел руки Тоби ему за спину, удерживая запястья одной рукой, и задал тягучий глубокий темп. Хватка на запястьях помогала ему контролировать скорость и глубину толчков. Он тянул Тоби за руки то вверх, то вниз, пока мужчина не стал двигаться в нужном ритме.  
  
Флинт понял, что эта новая поза была целиком и полностью для него. И теперь ему было легко представить себя на месте Тоби. Судя по тяжелому потемневшему взгляду, буравящему его, Билли уже представил. Приглушенные вздохи и стоны Тоби, тихий рык и сбитое дыхание. Неужто бы он осмелился обойтись так же со своим капитаном? Какая-то часть Флинта замерла в предвкушении. Капитан еще раз посмотрел в глаза боцмана и понял, что да, осмелился бы.  
  
Осознание подстегнуло, и он задвигал рукой быстрее, упустив еще один стон. Тоби вскинул голову. Прежде, чем он успел обернуться на источник звука, Билли дернул его руки вниз, резко вскидывая вверх бедра, мощным толчком задевая простату мужчины так, что тот на мгновение забыл собственное имя. Флинт наблюдал как двигаются мышцы, перевивавшие руки Бонса, как его член вбивается в растянутое, припухшее по краям отверстие, и терял контроль над собственными движениями - он беспорядочно толкался бедрами в свою ладонь. Из горла продолжали рваться стоны, но он стиснул зубы, ни одному не позволяя просочиться.  
  
Билли не отводил взгляда от влажной алой головки, то появляющейся, то вновь исчезающей в кулаке капитана. Он тоже ускорился, ожесточенно вколачиваясь в Тоби; того аж подбрасывало у него на коленях. Тоби на каждый резкий толчок коротко постанывал, пока, наконец, не кончил, выгнув спину, пачкая рубашку Билли. Бонс продержался еще пару мгновений, все еще наблюдая за Флинтом. Но когда капитан опустил вторую руку вниз и, нежно поглаживая, взял в горсть мошонку, Билли запрокинул голову, вскинул бедра еще раз и замер. Флинт несколько мгновений с благоговением смотрел на эту картину, прежде чем и его накрыла волна оргазма.  
  
Трое мужчин не двигались с места, тяжело дыша. В неверном свете факелов капитан спешно привел в порядок одежду и прокрался мимо остальных в свою каюту. Он был готов поклясться, что до того, как за ним закрылась дверь, он услышал, как Тоби с кривой усмешкой в голосе спросил:  
  
\- Я так понимаю, это последний раз когда мы этим занимались?


End file.
